


Riding the Rocket

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [18]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Vic and Mac take a late night ride on the subway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2002.

Mac let himself through the front door of the house he and Vic had shared for the last couple of years, grumbling about the Director's recent penchant for assigning them to different aspects of every case. After working together for so long, he felt like he was missing a piece of himself when his lover wasn't at his side. He trusted Li Ann and even Jackie, but it just wasn't the same.

Still, he was home now, the latest case was solved, and Lady Di had promised them a few days downtime. For a little while, they could pretend to be normal people.

"Hey, Vic! You home yet?" he called as he climbed the stairs, heading for their bedroom and a nice, relaxing shower.

"In the bedroom," Vic yelled back, bringing a smile to Mac's face.

He entered their room only to stop and stare at the sight that met his eyes. Vic was sprawled on the bed, dressed in the outfit he'd worn the night they first got together. Mac's eyes ran over the skintight black leather pants and matching loose leather vest, which did nothing to hide the bare chest beneath, and he could feel himself start to drool.

"Did I forget our anniversary?"

Vic laughed in reply, his own heated gaze running over Mac. "No, I just thought we deserved a night out," he purred, one finger lightly tracing the length of the bulge in his pants. "Go shower so we can go out."

After stealing a very thorough kiss, Mac did as he was bidden, curious to see what Vic had planned for them. Deciding to follow his lover's lead, he too chose to wear the outfit he'd had on for their first 'date'. Grunting slightly as he fastened the already skintight jeans that had grown a fraction snugger thanks to Vic's cooking, he gave himself a quick once-over when done.

"Damn, I look good."

Vic had to laugh at the smugness of the statement, even as he plastered himself to Mac's length. "You certainly do," he purred an instant before his mouth covered his partner's. Long, breathless moments later, he stepped back, smirking. "Almost good enough for me."

"Why you--" Mac sputtered, reaching for the laughing man, who danced back out of reach.

"Uh uh, babe," Vic chuckled. "I have plans for tonight. C'mon."

Smiling curiously, Mac followed the other man, his body stirring as he contemplated the myriad possibilities of what Vic might have dreamt up.

~*~*~

"Vic... why are we in a subway station?" Mac glanced around, unable to fathom why Vic had driven them practically out of the city only to hop on the subway.

"Not just any station, lover, the end of the line," Vic pointed out, still walking, apparently not intending to stop until he got to the far end of the platform.

"And this makes a difference why?" Mac really had no idea why they were at Kipling station, out beyond what he considered civilization.

"Because, my dear Mac, this train goes all the way from here to Kennedy station. Do you have any idea what we can do with all that time? Plus then we have to come back again, of course." At ten o'clock on a weeknight, the station wasn't deserted, but it was far from busy, so they were alone at the end of the platform.

Vic tugged Mac onto the train, on the second to last car as planned, when it arrived, smiling with satisfaction when he saw that there were only three other people in that compartment. Two were a young couple facing the opposite way, and one was an elderly woman dozing in her seat. Perfect. He drew Mac to the back of the compartment, to the small conductor's booth.

"Put those magic fingers to work and pick the lock, babe," he murmured, keeping an eye on the others.

Mac threw him a startled look, but he was starting to figure out what Vic had in mind, so in no time flat he had the lock picked, and they slipped inside with no one the wiser. Vic pushed Mac into the seat and straddled his lap, leaning closer to kiss him, his tongue sliding past the lush lips to explore familiar territory.

"Still think I'm crazy?" Vic leaned back in the circle of Mac's arms, grinning wickedly.

"I know you're crazy, lover, but I like it. I can't believe you thought of this."

Smirking, Vic stood up and slowly unlaced the tight pants, pushing them down to mid thigh. Seeing that Mac had been too busy watching him to do anything else, he suggested, "This would probably work better if you at least undid your pants as well?"

"Wha-- Oh!" Looking flustered, Mac freed himself from the tight denim, his cock already hard.

"Hold yourself steady for me, babe." Once Mac had a fist firmly wrapped around himself, Vic faced away from him, moved back, and slowly sat down. He paused when he felt the tip of Mac's erection against his ass and shifted until they were positioned properly. Then, with his hands braced on Mac's thighs, he gradually pushed down until the flared head pushed past his entrance.

"Christ, Vic, do you always walk around already lubed and stretched for me?" Mac rasped. "I'm never going to be able to concentrate on anything else for wondering about it."

"Good." Vic continued to sink downward until his ass was flush against Mac's lap, the entire length inside him. Groaning, he arched his back, letting his head fall back against Mac's shoulder. One of Mac's hands swept up over his belly and chest, stroking the tense muscles and tugging gently on the ring in his nipple, making him whimper.

"Wh-where are we?" he panted, rising and falling a very short distance, his ass convulsively clenching around the thick intruder inside him.

Mac had to wait a few moments until they arrived at the next station, then was able to reply, "Dufferin."

They had lots of time. Vic intended to draw this out until at least Woodbine, which would give them time to fix their clothes before the end of the line. When he told Mac that, the younger man moaned.

"You're trying to kill me."

"Poor baby," Vic purred, now rotating his hips slightly. "You trying to say that you can't keep up with me?"

"Like hell." Mac latched onto the side of his neck, biting and sucking as if starved for the taste of him. One hand curled around Vic's cock, jerking him off, while the other continued to play with his nipples.

Vic bit down on his lip to hold back a scream of pleasure. Mac knew every hot spot he had, and the bastard was going for every one of them. Vic couldn't reach much of Mac, positioned as they were, but he could talk, and he told Mac in loving detail every single thing that he wanted to do to him and that he was feeling.

At one point, he opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that they were stopped in a station, Yonge-Bloor by the look of it, and a group of teenage girls on the opposite platform had spotted them. He waved at the wide-eyed, giggling young woman, making them blush, then closed his eyes again as the train pulled out of the station and Mac thrust up into him.

"God, Vic, can't..."

"Yes, you can!" Vic forced himself to stop moving for a moment, not that it made much difference since the vibrations of the train's own motion were interesting enough. "C'mon, babe, just a little longer... feels so good, love having you inside me like this..."

Groaning, Mac turned Vic's head sideways so he could kiss him hungrily, both men seemingly trying to devour each other. The jerking stops and starts at each station were progressively driving them closer and closer to the edge, until finally Vic was the one to explode first. His body stiffened, and he wailed his release into Mac's mouth, his come spurting out over Mac's fist and his ass clamping down around Mac's cock.

Mac, who'd barely been hanging on, came moments later, his groan of completion muffled by Vic's mouth, his grip tightening almost painfully on Vic's slowly flagging erection as he lunged upward inside his lover.

Long moments later, Vic carefully separated them and wiped them off with a handful of the tissues he'd brought in a bag. That taken care of, he crawled back into Mac's lap, wrapping himself around his lover like ivy, and kissed him.

Mac stroked Vic's back, holding him close, then glanced out at the signs in the station they were pulling into. "Shit, only one more stop. We'd better get dressed!"

They stood up reluctantly, rearranging their clothes and trying to finger comb their hair, then after a quick glance through the one-way mirrored glass of the door to make sure the coast was clear, they stepped out into the train compartment and over to the door in time to exit the train.

Vic dropped the bag in a garbage bin, and they sauntered across, hand in hand, to the opposite platform to catch the train back the way they'd come.

~*~*~

After a brief stop at a local restaurant for something to eat, they let themselves back into their house. Tossing his keys on the table in the entry, Mac spotted an envelope, and with a sinking feeling, carried it into the living room to open it.

He pulled out a videotape and a note. He handed the note to Vic, saying, "You read it. I don't think I could bear it."

"'Hope you enjoyed the ride, boys. I know I've never thought of riding the rocket in quite that way. D.'"

"How did she know?" Mac groaned.

A second note fluttered out of the envelope. 'I know everything.'


End file.
